I do not have a hickey!
by MikeyPikey
Summary: The first ones to notice the weird mark on Percys neck are the twins...and then the carusell is started.


I had the sentence "I do NOT have a hickey." In my brain for day's, and then I just had to write it. It's written for fun, and not beta read, so feel free to point out spelling mistakes in the rewievs, but pleas don't be to hard on me about not being canon, ok? Cause I wont care! Muahahahahahha! 

This is Mikey Lovejoy, prefect, Head boy and Stud of hogwarts, signing of.

-----------------

"I do NOT have a hickey." Percy Weasley gave his brothers an irritated stare and went back to the book in his knee. It was important studying for the next test. If his darn brothers would just let him be and…

"Yes you do! I saw it this morning when you were putting on you shirt!" 

"We don't even sleep in the same dorm, Fred. Who could you possibly see me changing in the morning?" Percy turned his back at the twins and kept reading. 

"You couldn't consider the fact that we passed outside and the door was open?"

"Because it was!" George exclaimed. "Now, we want the story."

"I don't care if the door was open. I don't have a Hickey." 

"Yeah you do! Riiight here…" Fred pointed at a spot on his neck and George nodded. Percy didn't look at them.

"Yes. And it means someone has been there and done something like…this" George moved closer to Fred who bent his head back, gave an overdone moan and slammed into Percy who sat bolt right up. 

"Look. I know you two have never been good at realising when you enter someone's personal space, but if you have to demonstrate how to give people hickeys in this particular room, please use Oliver's bed. I'm trying to read here, ok?" 

"Sure. You know what, Mr. Spoil-fun, we've got our own beds!" Fred grabbed George and dragged him off the bed. 

"And we won't care about your fucking hickey anymore. At least not until dinner." 

"But we did think that you and Penelope broke up!" And then they left. 

"WE DID AND I DO NOT HAVE A HICKEY!" Percy screamed after them and returned to his book. _Stupid brothers _He thought _all they care about is making life hard for others, I'm sure. _

At dinner in The Great hall Percy felt more than two pairs of eyes on him. He looked down into his soup. _Jezuz, people are really shallow. Someone tell them I've got a hickey and then I'm the centre of everything. It's not like I even have a hickey. _He gave a small sigh at people's stubbornness, looked up…and almost choked when he saw Penny staring at him from the Ravenclaw table. _God she looks mad. Wouldn't have though she'd go for my brother's story…._

"So, who's the lucky girl, then, Perce?" Ron nudged him in the back with his elbow and smiled widely. "Penny sure doesn't look happy, so I'm just guessing it's not her."

"Lucky girl?" The older Weasley brother didn't look up. 

"It's not a girl?" Ron frowned. Percy turned his head at him and slowly said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Ronald." 

"Your hickey! And don't call me Ronald."

"I don't have a hickey. And, for all that matters, Ronald is your name and you should be proud of it. Now let me finish my soup." Percy ignored any further tries to talk to him by his little brother. _Well lookit that, the whole world has gone mad. Oh Percy the Prefect has got a hickey! Hah._

People wouldn't stop staring at him in Gryffindors common room either. Percy decided that studying in the dorm was a good idea. _Let's just hope Wood isn't there. He always talks when you don't want him to. _

The dorm was empty, so he sat down on his bed and loosened his tie. He had had it hard tied all day to kept the collar of his shirt in place but it was getting to hot. Then he threw the robes in a very un-percyly way at a chair and picked up the book he had been reading before. It was actually very interesting, advanced transfiguration. Percy was deeply engaged in a chapter about turning different kinds of potatoes into…well other stuff, when he felt the bed sag from the weight of another person. 

"So. Let me see that famous hickey now." Percy turned around quickly; tugging at his tie and giving Oliver Wood a non-appreciating look. 

"I don't have a hickey. And don't come up from behind like that. Wood."

"Did I scare you?" The Quidditch captain put a finger inside Percy's collar, making it impossible for him to make the tie sit tight again.

"No. Would you remove you finger?"

"Not until I've seen if you got I a hickey." Oliver pushed Percy's hands away and started to undo the first button of the redhead's shirt to get a better look at his neck. Percy didn't struggle very much. He looked at Oliver and said:

"Look. We're both mature people. If I say I haven't got a hickey, I don't have one…."

"BUT YOU HAVE!" A small scream of triumph from Oliver who was poking Percys neck. "Now tell me who did it!"

"It's not a hickey. It's a slug bite. From care of magical creatures." Percy said, and tried to re-button his shirt while Oliver still had one finger inside his collar.

"A magic slug? Come one Percy." The Quidditch captain laughed.

"Yes. A magic slug. I'll show you in the book if you want to! They suck pretty hard once they get on you. It hurts like hell. It's rather embarrassing that I let one bite me, so I decided not to go around telling people. But if I had known it would end like this…."

"Ok. Let's say I believe you…"

"You should." Percy was still fiddling with the button. "And would you get your finger out of there already?"

"No I won't." Oliver laughed again. " Let's say I believe you, then. Would you want a real hickey, too?"

Percy stared at him. 

"What…what do you mean with that, Wood?" he moved backwards at the bed and reached up to take Oliver's hand away from his collar. It was a bit harder than he thought though.

"Oh…well. Isn't it embarrassing to know that while everybody thinks you've got a hickey, a sing of love, or at least some snuggling, all you've got is a slug bite?" Oliver moved closer. Percy pushed his glasses back and stared at Oliver trough them. 

"I don't care. I just wish they'd stop going on about it."

"Ah…But Percy…Have you ever had a real hickey?"

"No. And I don't want one either." The redhead made a brave try to get off the bed but Oliver was faster and stronger and pinned him down before he had time to struggle. Percy kept staring at him, to frightened to move. His glasses had slid down again and frankly he didn't se much. _Only that silly smile of Wood's._ He pushed against Oliver's chest but Oliver was much stronger. 

"I've got you now…"

"Wood! What the heck…." Percy blinked and tried to makes his glasses fall back in place by frowning his nose, it didn't work at all. Oliver moved the redheads both arms to the left side so he could keep them down with his left hand while pushing Percy's collar aside and pressing his mouth to the prefects neck, sucking slowly. 

"Get off me. NOW. You…you…idiotic quidditchnerd." Percy squirmed and eventually Oliver let go. 

"I'm done now anyway." He patted Percy's cheek. "Don't worry to much about it, prefect boy, it'll be gone in some weeks." He gave the still squirming Percy a mischievous smile and jumped of the bed. 

Percy walked to the gryffindors boy's toilets. He kept the collar up and looked around nervously. _Fuck Oliver Wood and all the people who call them selves his friends. _Well inside, he brought the collar down a tiny bit and leaned against the mirror. There was indeed a new red and blueish mark right above the slug bite. This one had small marks of teeth. Oliver's teeth.

"No…" Percy sighed and poked at the hickey when he heard someone open the door behind him.

"What?" Harry Potter was looking at him with a confused look on his face. Percy just frowned and grabbed his collar.

"Nothing." Then he stalked out of the toilet and back to his dorm. _God let Wood be asleep. _Harry looked after him and when Ron came in to brush his teeth Harry pointed out Percy's behaviour.

"Your brother seems even more like himself than usually Ron."

"Yeah…gurgel…I kgr...know. I think all that gurgll talk about hickeys got to him."

"Would you please take the brush out of your mouth while you're talking? You're getting toothpaste all over me." Harry looked at his friend and wiped some drips of toothpaste of his robes. 

"Oh...Of course. Sorry Harry…" Ron smiled and kept brushing his teeth. Harry's face lit up. 

"AHA! So that's what he checked!"

"Wha.. gr.t?" Foam was flooding out of Ron's mouth.

"The hickey. Take the brush out of your mouth if you want to talk Ron." 

"Oh.. Right. Sorry." 

Percy went back to the dormitory, closed the door somewhat violently and undressed. Wood seemed to have left and it made him feel a tad bit more comfortable. He folded his clothes and put them in a neat pile on a chair by the bed. It wasn't dark outside yet, but Percy really didn't feel any reason to stay up. He was extremely annoyed and worked up about all this hickey business, which made him even more annoyed. He shouldn't care about it. _Just ignore it. _But he figured that studying wouldn't work very well when his mind was in this state so he slumped down on the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep a short while later.

Oliver returned to the dorm some hour later after talking Quidditch tactics with the Weasley twins. He looked over at Percy's bed, chuckling lightly at the way the prefect had obviously laid down so that his back was facing Oliver's side of the room. Percy usually never slept lying on the side; he slept sprawled all over the bed, drooling. In fact, he didn't look very much like Percy the perfect prefect when he slept. Oliver had planned on taking some photos of his otherwise so well dressed and tidy roommate and use them in some way, but never got around doing it. And if Percy decided to show his annoyance with Oliver by sleeping with his back against him, the Quidditch captain was sure that Percy's self discipline would be stronger than his sleeping habits. 

And so, the morning came. Percy grunted as he sat up, his whole body was stiff from sleeping on the side like that. He squeezed his hurting shoulder in vain, trying to at least release some of the tension in the muscles.

"Stiff shoulders Weasley? Want a massage, maybe?" The cheery voice made Percy jump, but he didn't answer.

"No answer…. I guess I'll take that as a yes, then." The bed sagged down from the weight of Oliver. Percy turned around and pushed the other boy's hands away before they even landed on his shoulders. He tried to stare angrily at Oliver but it didn't work. Without the glasses he couldn't focus at all. 

"Get. Of. My. Bed." 

Wood laughed at him but stood up, accidentally making Percy's pile of clothes fall and spread all over the floor.

"Sure, sure. I'll se you by breakfast then, Perce."

"Percy."

As Percy walked down the stairs he noticed Harry Potters eyes on him. _You would think that HE of all people would just ignore stupid rumours like this. _Percy thought, but his hand had instinctually reached up to fix the collar of his shirt. Harry smiled stupidly at him and turned to Ron who was standing beside him to whisper something. Percy tried to ignore the wave of embarrassment that shoot up trough him and just walked past them and out trough the portrait hole. Before it closed he could hear Ron giggling. _OH FOR GOD SAKE._

Percy's breakfast was very ankward. He tried to ignore his brothers looking at him, amused, and Oliver beaming at him whenever he even started to look in the Quidditch captains direction. Even Ginny seemed to be in on it, giving him giggly looks from her place far away on the other end of the table. He finished his sandwiches quickly and got up to collect his books for the next lesson, he didn't see any reason at staying, Percy never used to have interesting discussions at the tables anyway. 

The lessons went by rather easy, with everyone being busy with listening to the teachers. Or at least Percy being to busy with the subjects to notice some pointing and Oliver's toothy smile. Lunch break went by fine to, Percy spent it reading a chapter for History of magic and eating an apple. 

But when the lessons where over, it became a bit harder. There was homework, and Percy was used to doing it right after the lessons (and well, continuing all night to. With all the subjects he was taking it was rather impossible other wise. And the Head Boy duties to.). But now he had a hard time finding a place to do them. The dorm was out of question. The common room to, he tried it for a short while, but as soon as Fred'nGeorge started walking over with that mischievous look on their faces, he knew it wouldn't work. The library seemed like a safe place, but short after he got seated and started reading a big part of the Quidditch team stalked in, including of course Mr. Quidditch himself, Wood, and Harry Potter who still had the same stupid smile at his face when looking at Percy. _Harry Potter. Never thought he was much to scream about anyway. Now Hermione, there's a girl who understands what to give priority to_. Percy stood up.

"Hi Perce:" Oliver was beaming at him again. "Leaving?"

"Yes." The redheaded prefect smashed his book shut and hurried out. Harry looked after him. 

"What's with Percy?" He said, giving his captain a curious look.

"Oh, he's just a bit worked up over something." Oliver chuckled. "Once he let's it sink in he'll calm down, I'm sure." Harry chuckled to, and Oliver suddenly got a very amused look in his eyes.

"Ooh! Harry, I think you know what he's worked up over."

"I'm pretty sure you know to." 

"Indeed I do, my dear seeker. But now's not the time for that talk. We need to win this upcoming game."

The grounds it was then. Well, no shame in grass and tree shadows, actually it was rather relaxing. Percy spent some nice, calm hours reading and finishing an essay for Potions. Then an unwelcome thud could be heard him when the Quidditch captain sat down beside him. 

"How about that massage?" He said, beaming at Percy yet again. Percy couldn't say his shoulders weren't hurting, and Wood seemed to follow him everywhere anyway so…

"I guess I'll not get rid of you anyway, huh?" 

"That's right." Oliver nodded and moved a bit closer to Percy, who gave a tired smile.

"Ok. Well. Let's make a deal, you give me a massage, and then you'll let me be."

"Usually it's the one who achieves the massage who's supposed to do something in return. But okay, just because it's you." 

Oliver sat on his knees right behind Percy and started to rub and massage Percy's shoulders. The redhead closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling his muscles slowly relaxing. 

"If you want it to really work you should get that shirt of." Oliver pointed out, feeling Percy tense under his fingers.

"You can't really be to embarrassed to do that Percy. And I already know the truth about the hickey, remember?"

Percy grunted something, but loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt so that Oliver's hands could get under it. They were big, a bit rough from the Quidditch playing and heavy, but amazingly careful in the movements they made over Percy's shoulders and neck. The head boy closed his eyes and let himself drift of in thoughts as the tense feeling in his muscles disappeared and was replaced by a warm and not to unpleasant tingling. He leaned back a bit, feeling Oliver getting closer.

"You know, Wood. I must admit you're really good at this." Percy sighed, shifting so that Oliver could get to all the parts of his shoulders. The Quidditch captain smiled and leaned even closer to Percy.

"People usually think that…yes." He breathed against Percy's bare skin, the humidity in his breath causing the head boy to wince slightly. 

"Oliver." He grunted. "Where did you learn this?"

"Oh, here and there. Got any other stiff parts, Perce?" The tone in Oliver's voice was unmistakable. Percy tensed again.

Ron meet Harry in the entrance hall, the black haired boy beaming mischievously about something. 

"What's with that smile?" Ron asked curiously, but Harry just shaked his head.

"You've seen Oliver around here?"

"Yeah…he went that way, over where Percy's sitting. " Harry's smile became even wider when Ron had said that. 

"Hehe…Good:" He grabbed the read headed boys hand and dragged him out in the grounds, shoving Ron in behind a big tree close to them he pointed at Percy and Oliver. There was a moment when Ron just stood there looking at Harry like he'd finally lost his mind. Then Oliver bent forward and planted a small kiss on Percy's neck. Ron's chin fell down, he gaped at the scene and then at Harry.

"AND YOU KNEW THAT!?" He almost screamed as Harry put his hand over his best friends mouth shoving him in behind the tree again. 

"shhhh. I'm not sure even Percy knows it." And right after he said that, they could se the older Weasley brother get up and shout something at the Quiddtich captain, who just seemed to laugh. Percy stalked of towards them, or rather, towards the doors. He passed them without noticing, mumbling something angrily under his breath, Oliver running after waving some parchments. 

"HEY! Percy! You forgot these! PERCY! Your essay! Snape's gonna be mad…Ok, so I know I'm horrible and annoying and you hate me but…." Then he caught sight of Ron and Harry, giggling madly. 

"Oh, hi Oliver…." Ron managed to say. Harry just nodded. Oliver started to laugh again.

"Am I not the most sensible person ever? Huh?" He said, holding the parchment up to Ron. "Would you give this to your brother? I doubt he'd accept them from me…."


End file.
